


ТЬМА, ЧТО ПОКАЗАЛА ВСЁ...

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: Тьма, пришедшая по воле ДеМартино от сыров открыла некоторым глаза...





	1. Chapter 1

— Дарья, хочешь желатинового мишку?  
— Ммммм…  
Джейн улыбается, представляя, как Дарья в этот момент недовольно морщит нос.  
— Ты где, Лейн?  
В голосе Дарьи нет паники — она скорее не в восторге от происходящего бардака. «Могли бы позаботиться об аварийном освещении!» — ворчит в голове у Джейн голосом Дарьи.  
— Обернись.  
Джейн использует мобильный как фонарик и её лицо в его неверном свете принимает комически зловещие черты.  
— Бууууу… Иди сюда, Мор-р-ргендорфер. Ты у нас боишься темноты? Никогда бы не подумала…  
Дарья не отвечает — просто хватается за протянутую руку Джейн и та обнаруживает, что Моргендорфер теперь обнимает её за талию и смотрит подруге прямо в глаза.  
— Дарья, что…  
Горячие пальцы Дарьи зарываются в, неожиданно мягкие, волосы на затылке Джейн, смыкаясь в замок. У Лейн перехватывает дыхание, сердце колотится в висках и горле, губы пересохли.  
— Дар…  
Дарья не даёт ей договорить. Целуется она жадно и не очень умело, в голове у Джейн стучат серебряные молоточки, мысли путаются… Поэтому ей не приходит в голову ни одной подходящей, по поводу происходящего, шутки.

— Стэйси! — Квин морщится — её саму передёргивает от этой интонации — словно окликает не единственную подругу, а непослушную собачку, которая, вырвав из руки поводок, убежала куда-то в даль светлую по своим собачьим делам. Извиняет Квин только то, что она немного испугана. О чём и говорит подруге:  
— Прости. Я испугалась…  
Стэйси держит мобильный и светящийся экранчик становится для Квин маяком в наступившем кромешном мраке. На экранчике она вместе со Стэйси. Квин помнит этот снимок — они снимались вчетвером, но у Стэйси на экране мобильного осталось только двое — она сама и Квин.  
— Не бойся. Они скоро всё починят.  
Квин спотыкается о чьи-то… ноги?, но Стэйси не даёт подруге упасть — подхватывает под руку.  
— Спасибо…  
Лицо Стэйси оказывается неожиданно очень близко и Квин, к её собственному удивлению, даже не приходит в голову протестовать или просто оттолкнуть подругу от себя…

Том недовольно хмурится:  
— Могли бы позаботиться об аварийном освещении на подобные случаи!  
Но Трент и Джесси не отзываются на его ворчание. Слоун стоит неподвижно опасаясь натолкнуться на кого-то или что-то в темноте и терпеливо ждёт. Наконец одному из служащих магазина удаётся разобраться с проблемой и снова становится светло.  
— Ну мы можем уже идти? — говорит Том и оборачивается к Тренту. Глаза Слоуна расширяются от шока — тонкие пальцы брата Джейн глубоко погрузились в каштановые патлы Джесси. Кажется оба парня даже не заметили, что Великой Тьме пришёл конец. Мимо проходит охранник ведя под локоток пучащего глаза и возмущённо шипящего что-то себе под нос ДеМартино. Том брезгливо передёргивает плечами и идёт к кассам и, наконец, находит взглядом Дарью и Джейн, что его абсолютно не радует…

— Кажется опять светло… — Квин слышит голос Стэйси, открывает глаза и краснеет от смущения — она совсем забыла где они и что и кто она сама. Квин оглядывается:  
— А где Тиффани и Сэнди?  
Стэйси издаёт сдавленный смешок и смотрит куда-то вниз, себе под ноги. Квин открывает от удивления рот — два девичьих тела так тесно переплелись, что почти слились в одно. Стэйси аккуратно тычет носком босоножки в спину Тиффани.  
— Эй, уже светло! Свет дали.  
Тиффани и Сэнди мгновенно расплетаются и вскакивают на ноги, одёргивают платья и приглаживают волосы. Сэнди, пламенея щеками, прячет глаза от ехидно улыбающихся Стэйси и Квин:  
— Проклятая темнота… Мы споткнулись и упали.  
— У-у-упали, — подтверждает Тиффани. — На-а пол.  
— Угу, — кивает Квин. — Только, как выйдем на улицу, подправьте макияж — у вас помада размазалась.  
— У тебя и Стэйси тоже, — фыркает Сэнди.

— Теперь ты должен купить этого мишку, — ухмыляется Андреа. — Ты его всего обслюнявил, Тошнотик.  
У Апчака уши становятся малиновыми, но он быстро приходит в себя:  
— Я дарю его тебе, о Андреа!  
— В начале оплати покупку в кассе, а потом можешь дарить его кому угодно, кавалер… — говорит неприступная Прекрасная Дама. — Извини, мне пора работать.

....

По дороге в школу Дарья и Джейн сталкиваются с Тошнотиком, который, тихо ворча и потея, тащит огромного плюшевого медведя с большим розовым бантом на шее.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Джейн, а где твой симпатичный мальчик? Давно его не видела, - Хелен сияла до самых ушей от удовольствия. Дарья рядом со своей единственной подругой начинала походить на живого человека и даже начинала улыбаться. Джейн удалось сделать с Дарьей то, что не смогла сотворить целая армия психологов и психотерапевтов.

 

\- Он теперь не мой, а свой собственный, - ухмыльнулась Лейн.

 

\- Как жаль! А что случилось?

 

\- Случилась я, - вступила Дарья в беседу и получила лёгкий удар ботинком от Джейн в голень. Хелен приподнимает брови и Джейн торопится с объяснениями, морщится — у Дарьи тоже на ногах не туфли-лодочки.

 

\- Он решил, что может указывать мне с кем и КАК дружить. Устроил маленький такой скандальчик — и всё «А как же Я?! … МНЕ Я...» Эгоистичный козёл. И ни разу - «А как же МЫ?» Его никто, кроме себя любимого, не интересует. И очень не любил, что я поминаю Дарью через слово. Всё пытался нас развести в стороны.

 

\- И слопал всех желатиновых мишек Джейн, - решает вставить свои пять центов и наябедничать на «бывшего» подруги Дарья.

 

\- Да, - подтверждает Джейн.

 

\- Это был твой обед?! - ужасается Хелен.

 

\- Нет, - смеётся Джейн. - На обед у меня была пицца. А это было для моей скульптуры… Долго объяснять.

 

\- Бедный ребёнок… - качает головой Хелен. - То то ты такая у нас худая. Лазанью будешь?

 

\- Когда я отказывалась, миссис Моргендорффер? - Джейн разводит руками. - И даже попрошу добавки.

 

\- Зови меня Хелен.

 

\- Хорошо, …Хелен.

 

…

 

Хелен зашла в комнату к старшей дочери и задумчиво уставилась на Дарью,  которая набирала текст на компьютере . Т а уставилась на мать в ответ. Повисла пауза, которую решила нарушить первой  сама  Хелен. 

\- Колитесь, юная леди, что вы  тут мне  не договариваете. Что на самом деле произошло? Почему Том решил бросить Джейн и причём тут ты.

 

\- Я буду говорить только в присутствии  моего адвоката, - Дарья поправила сползающие на кончик носа очки. - Шучу. Ты же мой адвокат. Ты действительно хочешь знать?

 

Хелен вздыхает и опускается на кровать Дарьи:

\- Не хочу, но я не люблю сюрпризы…

 

Дарья криво ухмыляется с саркастичной улыбкой на лице:

\- Поэтому и спросила. Том действительно сожрал всех желатиновых мишек Джейн, которых она хотела превратить в некое подобие лака для своей скульптуры, а Квин зачем-то вытащила у меня шнурок из ботинка… Короче, мы пошли в этот новый универсальный магазин. Туда же отправились Трент с Джесси и Том увязался с ними…

 

\- И что произошло?

 

\- Ну ты наверное слышала про замыкание и на полчаса весь магазин погрузился в  кромешную тьму?

 

Хелен кивает и Дарья продолжает дозволенные речи:

\- Если очень коротко — Том застал меня и Джейн целующимися…

 

\- …!!

 

\- Мама! Я и не подозревала, что ты знаешь такие слова!

 

\- Прости. И?

 

\- Я и Джейн договорились, что это было… спонтанно и недоразумение, забыли, забили и всё такое. У Джейн Том и так далее. Всё, что случилось в этом грешном магазине осталось в стенах этого магазина, мы только хорошие подруги, а хорошие подруги иногда целуются…

 

Хелен только головой качает - « Только х орошие подруги? Не заливай  тут мне ...»:

\- И что случилось?

 

Дарья вздыхает и принимается разглядывать пальцы:

\- Случился Том. Позвонил Джейн и с ходу устроил ей неслабый скандальчик. Она потом говорила, что была готова стерпеть, чтобы Том не сказал обо мне  и о самой Джейн.  В конце концов е го можно понять. Но он посмел ещё пройтись по Тренту. Что-то на тему разбитой фары, что Трент полный болван, засоня,  нигде не учится, не работает и портит саму Джейн своим плохим примером … Вот тут Джейн  и  сорвало с резьбы и то, что она тогда ответила Тому, я не смогу процитировать — Лейн сказала, что это абсолютно не для детских ушей и это не то, что я услышала от неё, когда Лейн уронила на ногу сварочный аппарат. Гораздо крепче. У Тома случился паралич голосовых связок и он бросил трубку. Потом немного остыл, перезвонил и извинился. Но Джейн всё равно решила с ним порвать. Я хочу сказать, что я не настаивала на этом разрыве. Это решила Джейн сама.  Я на неё не давила. 

 

\- Ты её любишь?

 

\- Когда я увидела её лицо в полной тьме… Поняла, что ничего в этом мире для меня больше не важно, не существенно. Да.

 

\- Тогда ладно.

 

\- Ты не огорчена? Не обижена?

 

Хелен грустно улыбается в ответ:

\- Нет. И рядом с Джейн ты начинаешь походить на живого человека. Улыбаешься.

 

Дарья даже слегка задета:

\- А обычно на кого?

 

\- На робота, -  о твечает Хелен старшей дочери и  аккуратно  прикрывает за собой дверь.

 

….

 

Голос Линды, мамаши Сэнди и старой соперницы Хелен, просто сочится ядом  и злорадством . Приторно сладкий, какой то даже липкий голосок. Хелен еле сдерживается — она и Джейн могли бы посоревноваться кто больше знает крепких слов и выражений, но Хелен говорит спокойно — она чертовски хороший адвокат:

\- Если ты про Дарью и Джейн…

 

Линда искренне удивлена:

\- А причём тут твоя Дарья? «Упс...» Я про твою младшенькую — Квин и её подружку — Стэйси.

 

Хелен сжимает зубы. «Господи, дай мне сил!»

\- Тебе не кажется, Линда, что это не твоё дело?

 

Хелен представляет как её вечная соперница пожимает плечами:

\- Я хотела только предупредить. Так сказать по дружбе.

 

Хелен старается вложить в голос максимально больше сарказма:

\- Спасибо, - и медленно кладёт трубку, выдыхает. - Тоже мне нашлась подруга…

 

Так что наверх Хелен поднимается медленно, стараясь успокоится перед непростым разговором с Квин.  Дверь в комнату младшей заперта и Хелен, с замирающим сердцем, стучит. Дверь ей открывает Стэйси… с компасом в руках.

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Моргендорффер.

 

Квин в это время, с красным от натуги лицом, двигает кровать. Хелен в растерянности и не знает как реагировать:

\- Что у вас тут происходит, девочки?

 

Квин выпрямляется и вытирает пот со лба:

\- У нас сегодня заседание Модного клуба…

 

\- Тема: Фен-шуй, - подхватывает Стэйси. - Вот и расставляем… по этому самому шую. Не беспокойтесь — потом всё вернём на место.

 

\- Линда звонила.

 

Обеим девушкам не надо дополнительных пояснений.

\- Сэнди матушке доложилась, - недовольно фыркает Квин и принимается за тумбочку.

 

\- А Линда мне, - подтверждает Хелен.

 

\- И? - робко хлопает ресничками Стэйси.

 

\- У вас это серьёзно? И как ваши мальчики? Твои свидания, Квин?

 

\- Мальчики… - на лице у Квин глубочайшее отвращение и она передёргивает плечиками. - Пустоголовые и болтливые. Всё заёмное — от мыслей до автомобилей и денег. Я и не целовалась ни разу… Свидания…

 

\- Что?! - как ни забавно у Хелен и Стэйси выходит хором. И выражение лиц одинаковое — шок.

 

\- Да. Стэйси была первая. А мальчики… В качестве свиты — подай, принеси… И да — со Стэйси это серьёзно. А Линда лучше бы спросила у своей дочки, как та так удачно «упала» с Тиффани, что я сама чуть не грохнулась, когда споткнулась об их ноги. Просто склеились. И если «тормоз» это заразно, Линду надо предупредить, что её дочурка скоро превратится в черепаху. Сэнди и так медленно соображает, а в результате может окончательно превратиться в зомби. 

 

\- Сэнди и Тиффани? - сейчас сама Хелен окончательно стала походить на Стэйси — растерянно хлопает ресницами.

 

Стэйси кивает: «Да». Хелен разводит руками.

\- Что такое творится? Не весна вроде…

 

\- Гормоны, - отзывается Квин. Она ровняет ковёр по линиям, которые нарисованы на полу мелом. 

 

\- И со мной у тебя тоже… «гормоны»?! - Стэйси начинает немедленно закипать.

 

\- Гормоны у Сэнди с Тиффани, а у меня к тебе всё серьёзно, - Квин подходит к, сердито хмурящейся Стэйси, обнимает и, не стесняясь матери, целует Роу в губы.

 

Хелен трёт пальцами лоб:

\- Ладно, девочки. Я пошла. Вроде наш папа где-то бутылку виски заначил…

 

...

 

Но Квин и Стэйси её уже не слышат. Когда Джейк поздно вечером возвращается домой, его встречает нестройное пение — пьяная в никакую Хелен поёт что-то из первых песен «Битлз», а Дарья, Джейн, Стэйси и Квин подтягивают. На столе стоит ополовиненная бутылка скотча.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
